


Long Hard Road Out Of Hell

by Gaybrand



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: A weird au, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Gore, M/M, Memory Loss, Monsters, Roadtrip, being homeless and poor, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: waking up with no recollection of where he is, or how he got there or whose blood is on his hands in not anything abnormal for evan. The man waking up next to him in the same position, however, is.kevin is just as confused, just as lost and maybe just as guilty as he is, and maybe he can help lessen the sting. as they grow closer and the distance between home grows shorter, their sinister beginnings blossom to something better. if only the other knew it, and if only things would stop going so wrong.





	Long Hard Road Out Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> tw: gore, violence, blood, excessive swearing bc that's just who evan is
> 
> another slightly longer fic, i love kevin. ill be working on this in between my other fic an shit if people like it. let me know what you think in the comments!

“Hey..hey buddy..you ok?”

A deeper raspy voice called out from a distance. Kevin found himself conscious, but not willing to fully wake up. A heavy blanket on his mind not yet letting him process all the pain he was in.

“Hey man wake up, you're bleeding c'mon..”

Kevin opened his eyes, vision blurred and head spinning, his body aching, a figure hovered over him. He couldn't remember where he'd been before this. 

“Fuck you're alive, good good.” the shape muttered as he tried to make any sense of his surroundings. He started to see things somewhat more clearly, but everything as strangely distorted. Much more intensely so than when he just didn't have glasses on; he couldn't even quite tell if he thing in front of him was human for a few moments, and when things became clearer his headache got worse. There was an impending sense of danger that had no single source but rather came from everywhere. 

“Oh ow,” kevin groaned softly, sitting up. He started to see more detail around him, and noticed the red, almost black fluid staining his hands and clothes. Shock seemed to be stopping him from reacting.

They were in some sort of forest, it wasn't dense but they definitely were in the middle of it based on the scattering of trees, and the fact that most of the sky seemed to have been covered by their foliage. Aside from that the details remained blurred. As was the knowledge of what the hell he was doing here, and how long he'd been here. 

“Hey are these yours?” the man asked holding out a pair of glasses,

“Oh yeah thanks” kevin murmured taking and putting them on, the ability to see clearer helping his headache a little. The man in front of him was crouched on his knees and just as bloody as kevin, if not more. Slightly long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a short but muscular stature, the man was both attractive and just slightly intimidating. 

“You good?” he asked. He had a sort of intensity in his gaze, deadly serious but not aggressive. Kevin had a hard time focusing on what he was saying to respond. 

“Uh...i think...i don't think i'm seriously hurt,” kevin said and evan nodded, sort of looking him over in confirmation.

“What's your name, you know what's going on here?” 

“I'm kevin, and no i don't know uh...well anything really,” kevin admitted, “what about you?”

“Evan,” he replied, looking around as though he was trying to find any clues. Kevin pushed himself more to his knees and tried to ignore the rushing dizziness to his head. He couldn't help but try and force himself to remember what could have happened to get him covered in what seemed to be someone else's blood. 

“This fuckin- oh shit,” evan started but stopped getting to his feet and backing away quickly. Kevin looked over to what he'd been staring at and after a moment had to suppress vomit when he recognized wat he was seeing. 

An answer to his previous question.

It was a body, bloodied and smashed to a pulpy mess of meat, hardly recognizable as a human being. A crime scene photo waiting to be cremated by the family. Bones jutted out at unnatural angles and clumps of hair were matted around where the head might have been. There weren't any weapons around the body, nothing that seemed to be able to make that kind of damage. Every definable feature of this person had been crushed away, there was no way to tell who it was, more importantly there was no way to know if it was a stranger or otherwise. 

There was a trail of blood leading from the corpse to were kevin and evan were standing. 

“Oh..oh my god…” kevin whispered, staring transfixed at the figure. 

“Lets get outta here man. “ he heard evan say and when he ripped his attention away from the bloodbath to look at his face he could see that evan looked almost sick as well. 

Kevin got unsteadily to his feet, he was mere moments from breaking down, unable to breathe, shaking, tears threatening to fall. The sense of dread had increased tenfold and he felt, knew there was someone or something there with them. 

“Fuck.” 

Kevin looked around him and saw another man, except it couldn't possibly be a man. 

Long, pitch black like a void that one could fall into and never crawl out of, faceless but if you looked at the head the brain couldn't comprehend what it was seeing and tried to replace it with the ghost of a human face, but couldn't decide on one and it kept morphing and the more it changed the more static seemed to fill the air and the less he could focus or think. there was an odd sort of inviting comfort coming off the creature despite the terror. As if this thing was a haven. It's arms snaked their way closer,clawed white hands with branch like fingers extending closer and closer. 

Evan was throwing things at it, rocks, sticks , anything he could. It didn't help and only upset the creature whose face seemed to elongate and split open, the static growing to a screaming sound. Kevin could feel a surge of anger coming from it and wanted to tell evan to stop but couldn't seem to use his voice. Something was thrown back at both of them and kevin ducked hiding his face in his hands. He heard swearing from behind him and had difficulty looking back up, and when he did he was still so transfixed on the figure in front of him he couldn't look over to see if evan was ok. 

“Run! Fucking run!” he heard evan tell him and he looked around in slow motion to see evan taking steps back trying desperately to tear his eyes away from the creature. And now that kevin couldn't see it, he felt the fear urge him to do as he was told.

“Evan..” he called out, disoriented.

“Just run. “ he heard evan yell as he turned and charged through the trees and kevin finally snapped out of his disillusioned state and did as instructed bolting as fast as he could after evan, who remained very far ahead. The effort made his lungs burn and the pounding of his own feet hurt but he kept going, no matter that he couldn't breathe as the terror forced him forward. 

When the ran out of the woods and right into the street the both of them stopped, unable to run any further or make a decision on where to go. The static screaming had stopped but kevin's heart was beating against his chest like it was trying to break his ribs and escape. The presence was gone, it seemed like the creature had left the area but kevin couldn't help but jump at every sound around him. 

They were on the side of an old road, paved completely but empty with only a vague figure of a barn probably a few miles distance down, with nothing but fields on every side of the woods they'd run out of. Standing in the middle of the derelict street as they both gasped for air looking around for the danger. It seemed to have passed for now but the tension and adrenaline was still there, rushing through every part of kevin's body. Evan looked just as crazed as kevin felt, searching around making sure nothing else was around them. The right side of his face was newly very bruised and slightly swollen, presumably were whatever the thing had thrown had him him, though kevin was at least somewhat glad it didn't seem much worse. 

“Did you..?” evan turned to him pointing directly as his chest, “did you….see it..” kevin nodded vigorously. Evan returned his answer looking around more, kevin could hear him struggle to breathe. “Fucking thing….least i'm not crazy…” evan kept looking and wandering around, anxiously but clearly directionless. He seemed as though he was trying to take charge of the situation but couldn't figure out what to do and thus was pacing around the same areas.

“Lets...let's walk,” kevin said touching his arm gently to get his attention. Evan flinched but looked over, snapping out of being quite as confused. “Let's get away from the ...from the trees.” evan took a deep breath and nodded in agreement heading off in the direction of the barn, kevin right next to him. They kept a relatively steady pace and didn't speak for maybe ten minutes or longer. Though it could have had something to do with being hardly able to breathe. 

“Hold on..” kevin stopped for a moment, a delayed wave of anxiety and stress suddenly ran into him with the force of a train and, leaning over the side of the road in a ditch, he gagged and threw up. 

“Oh Shit man,” evan held onto his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. “Hey why don't you sit.” 

Kevin gagged and heaved a few more times before nodding in agreement and letting evan sit him down on the side of the road. He couldn't think clearly and very suddenly felt like he wanted to pass out. His body leaned over, everything going somewhat fuzzy again.

“Hey..hey kevin dont lay down man,” evan shook him, which only roused him slightly “hey c'mon stay awake focus with me.what your name? C'mon wake up, what's your name?”

“Kevin…” he replied feeling detached

“Alright good where are ya from?” evan continued , he was still holding onto kevins shoulders, and making eye contact that kevin couldn't really meet.

“Uh...i..i grew up in..alabama.” kevin thought really hard having a tough time remembering some things. “I was...i was living in florida...to go to school..”

“Good good, what were you in school for?”

“Uhm...i...i don't remember” kevin said finally, he was feeling less fuzzy but there was something like a block on parts of his memory. 

“Shit..”

“It's ok..i'm not gonna pass out.” kevin assured him, and though that was true he was still worried, and could tell he had not entirely convinced evan.

“If you're sure man…” evan said looking at him out of the corner of his eye while he thought quietly for a few minutes. He stood at one point and started pacing around, jittery and anxious. 

“Y'know...man what the fuck is happening, “ evan shook his head frustrated. “A fuckin corpse and a stranger and we’re both covered in blood and can't remember shit. “ he scowled shaking his head. “You sure you don't know anything man? Who that was? Why us?” he regarded kevin for the first time with suspicion.

“Well i mean, i don't know man the person didn't look familiar….i don't think i've ever met you before so i really just don't know anymore than you do,” kevin stated with a sigh.

“Yeah me either,” evan sighed. Kevin was surprised by his trust though he was grateful for it. “ i don't know what we’re supposed to do now or where in the hell we are.” evan looked around at the complete lack of anything distinguishable around them. Kevin was quiet. Why were they here? where were they? Who had been hurt? Why was that thing here? The flood of questions seemed neverending and kevin was sure evan didn't have any of the answers. 

“Do You think it was me and you on purpose?” kevin asked finally, “like that we woke up there with...that.” 

“‘Probly,” evan scowled shaking his head. “There's usually a reason y'know, i mean especially if you saw it...”

“Yeah...what do we do now man.” 

“Well i don't know where the hell we are but the cornfields are tellin me it's real fuckin far from both florida and jersey” evan paced around his arms above his head.

“I don't have any money man, or a car anymore i guess..”kevin realized.

“Me either.” evan shook his head “i mean i found these keys in my pocket for some car but it's clearly not around here.” 

“Yeah….” kevin thought, trying to find any solution. No one exactly prepared them for something as bizarre and jarring as this. “Well...there's gotta be a town around here somewhere right? Or at least a rest stop.”

“Well eventually yeah.” evan agreed. 

“So what if we figure out where we are, find out which place is closer, and then head there? You already said there's probably a reason we woke up like this together so why not get out of here together.” kevin suggested. “Plus it'll be alot easier with both of us.”

“Yeah, yeah man that's a good idea i think. You're smart.” evan nodded “id rather have company anyway. You feelin any better?”

“Yeah a little. Hows your face?” 

“Hurts like a son of a bitch but i've had worse.” evan shrugged humorously, reaching over and helping kevin up, “were should we go? “

“Hm.. maybe towards that barn maybe there's a house around it.” he suggested and evan nodded. 

“I think we'll make you the captain, lead the way my man.” he seemed to be trying to add some lighthearted humor to the situation despite everything and kevin was grateful for it. Taking his mind away from the grotesque horror and to a goal with distractions was alot better and probably would ensure he'd throw up less the rest of the trip. For a man kevin had met less than an hour ago, evan was growing on him fast. Though he'd always ha a soft spot for people who were nice to him, and clung to them when he could. 

They headed off down the road, the sun started to set as they walked and despite everything it felt good to be moving. Away from whatever was behind them, and together.


End file.
